


Мысли Мэтта о Широ

by tsvyak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, after shiro and him were seperated, matt wrote this while being kept prisoner by the galra, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsvyak/pseuds/tsvyak
Summary: Будучи в плену галра, Мэтт записывает свои мысли о том, что ему нравится в Широ.





	Мысли Мэтта о Широ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [down_into_underland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/gifts).
  * A translation of [Matt's Thoughts About Shiro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848973) by [down_into_underland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland). 



> this translation is pretty old but i'm sending it rn i'm so sorry for that ;-;
> 
> You can also read it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7279501) : )

Мне нравится его смех.  
  
Мне нравится каждая его эмоция, которая отражается в его глазах.  
  
Мне нравится его улыбка, которая озаряет своим светом весь дом.  
  
Мне нравятся его руки, которые обхватывают меня.  
  
Мне нравятся его шершавые ладони, которые держат мои.  
  
Мне нравится, когда он смотрит на меня, словно я весь его мир.  
  
Мне нравится, когда он беспокоится о том, как мне спалось.  
  
Мне нравится, как он обо мне заботится.  
  
Мне нравится, когда он дорожит моей семьей так же, как и мной.  
  
Мне нравится, когда мы просто сидим и часами говорим ни о чем.  
  
Мне нравится, что он постоянно тренируется, чтобы стать сильным.  
  
Мне нравится, что он хочет стать сильным, чтобы защищать меня.  
  
Мне нравятся его развевающиеся волосы.  
  
Мне нравятся и его нормальные волосы.  
  
Мне нравится, как мы постоянно хихикаем, когда находимся рядом.  
  
Мне нравится, как он настаивал на том, чтобы научить меня держать палочки для еды.  
  
Мне нравится, что он был терпелив, когда я учился этому.  
  
Мне нравится, что наши споры заканчиваются объятиями и поцелуями.  
  
Мне нравится, как он обнимает меня.  
  
Мне нравится, как он целует меня.  
  
Мне нравится, что он делает все вокруг меня приятным.  
  
Мне нравится, что он слушает меня, когда я треплюсь о чем-то, что его не интересует.  
  
Мне нравится, что он все делает идеально (как минимум для меня).  
  
И я любил, когда он просто был рядом.  
  
  
  
Пока он не ушел.


End file.
